The Final Fight
by crossedscimitars
Summary: Artemis Entreri and Drizzt decide have their final battle. When Drizzt is taken by surprise, how will Entreri finish him off? Lemon and mush!


Disclaimer: Don't own them, sadly sniff

Artemis Entreri walked through the dense forest trees. He hated travelling through wilderness, really. Honestly, who would like it? Besides that damn Do'Urden, he supposed. And that drow was specifically why he was in such a wooded area to begin with. Weeks ago, he had received word from said elf, inviting him to settle things once and for all. So they agreed to meet halfway, in the grand forest outside of Waterdeep. Instructions had been left at one of the dockside bars on how to get to their designated clearing. He left that morning, so early it was more midnight then anything else. He wanted to be there before the drow. Momentarily distracted by his own hunger for the deciding fight, Entreri tripped over an oak root and fell comically to the forest floor. He quickly hopped back up and glanced around to see if any of the local wildlife had noticed. A squirrel in the distance peered at him curiously, but went scampering away when he shot it his infamous glare.

"Fucking drow," he cursed, blaming Drizzt for the fall.

"Oh come, come now," a voice rang above him. "Surely you can't blame me for your own blunder."

Startled, Entreri jumped and looked up. There, perched oh -so non -chalant in the damn oak tree he had just tripped over, was Drizzt Do'Urden.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," the assassin growled. "Get the fuck down here."

The drow lithely hopped down., absorbing the impact of the fall by landing in a forward roll. Staightening, he grinned smugly at his rival. "Now that, was grace."

Entreri stared blankly. He had never noticed before how much he had….missed that smile? Now thouroughly confused, he shook his head and covered up his emotions with a customary scowl. "Is anyone else around?" he question the drow, following him as the ranger walked behind him. His eyes fell to the graceful sway of the elf's ass. _"What the Nine Hells?!" _His mind screamed. He wasn't gay. He had some questionable bed room ideas, but he wasn't gay. Not happening. And even if he were gay, he wouldn't be attracted to some fruity little elf. Especially not _that _elf. Entreri groaned.

Drizzt turned around and looked at him in puzzlement. "What? I picked the perfect clearing just up ahead. You're the one always wanting this." The assassin waved him on, impatient to be gone from the drow's company.

Drizzt came in fast and hard, scimitars flashing brilliantly in the afternoon sunlight. They were entering the 2nd hour of the fight, and both were tiring. Entreri blocked his attack and launched a powerful counter, his sabre weaving deftly and his dagger coming in at short jobs. Just as about his sabre was about to make deadly contact, the agile drow rolled backwards. Entreri fully expected this and caught up in time to kick the Drizzt's blue blade out of his hand when he was on his way to his feet. His purple eyes widened with shock when he realized how much he was at a disadvantage now. One blade working furiously to parry oncoming attacks, he backed up to where Twinkle lay, discarded.

The dark elf swooped down to grab his scimitar just as Entreri's sabre came in, and a large gash appeared on Drizzt's arm. He cried out in pain and shock.

Charon's Claw dropped to the grass and Entreri bent down level to Drizzt, grasping his enemy's arm gingerly. Lavender eyes flashed at him, questioning.

"Why didn't you finish me? You had me right there." Drizzt asked him, his voice soft, almost grateful.

Entreri frowned and tore off a strip of his own pant leg. He began to bandage the drow's arm with it. _"Why did I not just take him right there?" _he interrogated himself. The elf was right. Neatly tying off the bandage, they stood up as one. He looked up and met Drizzt in the eye. This time he wasn't surprised with what he saw there.

Apprehension swelled in his chest. Holding his breath, he brought his hand up to cup the drow's face, fascinated by the image of Drizzt's wide eyed innocent eyes. Not sensing rejection , he leaned closer. And closer still. Finally his lips pressed against his ebon skinned companion's. Not his enemy, he realized. Companion. Drizzt seemed taken aback at first, but responded quickly. Black lips moved against Entreri's rugged white ones. Their tongues tentatively touching each other, Entreri was in heaven over the taste of him. This high was so much more exquisite than any he ever had in an opium tent back in Calimshan. This high, instead of leaving him empty and unfulfilled, would complete his tortured soul. He felt Drizzt smile against him and he chuckled. Drizzt's hands roamed over Entreri's stong arms and back. Wanting to see the reaction, Entreri reached around and gave Drizzt's ass a squeeze. Pleasingly enough, the drow leaned into him, letting out a soft moan. The assassin made a mental note of that for future use. He moved his lips along the elf's jaw line and neck. _His elf, _he thought. His, and his alone. Drizzt's skin tasted sweet with the sweat of their previous exertions. The elf let out a little gasp as Entreri encountered the sensitive skin at the base of his neck. Drizzt whimpered, feeling himself grow harder. Enteri Brought his rough hand lower. He brushed it against his lover's bulge. Drizzt whimpered again. Gently dragging the dark elf to the ground with him, he postioned himself between Drizzt's legs. He looked down at his hand, massaging the elf through his trousers. His grey eyes moved up and met purple.

"Take your shirt off," he whispered. Drizzt nodded, but didn't seem to be able to focus well enough to move. Smiling, Entreri, stopped working Drizzt's crotch, (hearing a disappointed whine as result) and gently inched his shirt upwards. Goosebumps prickled the black flesh. Finally, the shirt off, Entreri licked each nipple and blew on it, causing them to harden even more. His fingers softly danced around the elf's torso. Moving further down, Entreri licked and kissed his way down towards Drizzt's beltline. Reaching the buckle, his hands made quick work of it. Using his teeth to undo the buttons holding the pants together, he quickly glanced up to see his drow's eyes screwed shut with anticipation. Sword-callused hands yanked the pants down and off. He sat back and took in the sight. It was…the most amazing thing he had ever seen. After several seconds, Drizzt's eyes popped open, worried. "What's wrong?" he asked timidly.

"Not a damn thing," the human replied breathlessly. His leant down, and gently took the head in his mouth. Drizzt's skin shivered in pleasure. Liking the entirety of it, Entreri moved down further, his tongue licking around the sensitive areas while his hand worked on the rest of the length. Finally, Entreri had it all down, hand, mouth and tongue working in perfect time.

"Oh Artemis…" Drizzt moaned, pulling out tufts of grass as his hands clenched. "Don't stop!"

Entreri Mmm-hmmed back, and the elf's hips began to thrust frantically. His moans got louder and louder.

"Oh Gods, I'm going to -" he began to say. Artemis lifted his head. Lavender fires looked down at him. "why'd you…?"

The assassin grabbed the ranger's hips and turned him over. After coating his fingers, he stuck them inside the drow who renewed his moaning. After Drizzt was relaxed, he positioned himself behind him. Entering in one swift motion, he could feel the elf's muscles clamp down around him, adjusting. This…this simple thing, made him whole. With gentle care, he began to move. Drizzt let out the most beautiful sound ever. Soon though, the elf became impatient.

"Harder!" he demanded. Entreri moved faster and slammed in against Drizzt. The moans from the both of them became more carnal, and he could feel his release nearing. The sound of skin on skin filled the clearing and Entreri revelled in what was happening. Blinding light surrounded him, and his seed coated the drow's walls. Drizzt came soon after, his fluid going all over the grass beneath them. They rolled over together, panting with content smiles on each face. Entreri curled his arm protectively around his lover, marvelling at how perfectly the drow fit into his arms. Drizzt looked up at him and smiled.

"I had hoped that would happen sooner or later, instead of the alternative."

Entreri lifted his eyebrow. "Did you plan this whole thing?"

Drizzt chuckled. "Oh no, I just hoped for the opportunity to present itself."

Entreri laughed with him. "I've hated you for so long…"

"I know."

"But now I realize that that passionate hate was just passion and love in…"

"I know. I love you too, human."

"I totally won this time."

Drizzt rolled over and wrapped his arms around Entreri's broad chest, snuggling in deeper. "Yeah sure, we'll let you go with that."

Entreri chuckled. "Well then, my love, let me prove it again."

Drizzt looked down at one of the many bite marks that marked his body. He looked up coyly at Entreri. "So you're rough _and_ sensitive, eh?"

Entreri grinned and yawned, moving his cloak into a makeshift pillow for the two of them. Still naked, he layed back down. "Drow, you ain't seen nothing yet." He closed his eyes, and pulled Drizzt next to him. One eye popped open again. "See, I told you I would win. And for all these years you never believed me. Tsk, tsk." Drizzt kissed him softly.

"What do we do now?"

Entreri sighed. "Well we should keep pretending we hate each other for a lil while longer." Drizzt sighed. "At least until I can somehow manifest myself and your friends won't try to kill me when we break it to them." Drizzt pictured an axe wielding Bruenor chasing after a naked Entreri after discovering them in bed together and laughed outloud. Calming down, he layed his head on his love's sculpted chest and gazed at the night stars above them. They seemed to agree with him that this was where he was supposed to be.


End file.
